The present invention relates to a printer incorporating therein at least two kinds of fonts.
There have been known printers which incorporate a plurality of fonts. In such printers, the fonts incorporated therein have been indicated by identifying their names. However, the user may want to recognize the shape or configuration of the font before printing. To this end, it has been a general practice to refer to a font list or to perform test printing with respect to the font selected. However, such procedures are troublesome and time consuming. Besides, a sheet of paper is wasted for the test printing.